shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Miracle Battle Carddass: One Piece
Hey FoolishMortalFOOL here! This time I won't torture you while you beg for mercy even though you can't beg without any arms and legs you can actually move with..........yeah.. As I try to obtain the One Piece.... I mean....cards...One Piece cards....yeah I play the game with my host family and friends in Japan. I built around 4 decks and bought 2 offical starter decks of One Piece so far. 2 of my decks I dismantled and the official decks are integrated into my collection so I have only 2 decks now. On 11/23, a new One Piece deck is coming, yeah!!! Anyway, I will make a blog regarding how to play this game so any of you who are lucky to learn enough JPN, go to Japan, and managed to get some cards that I haven't aqcuired yet....HA!!!!! But before that, since 4 of you voted on the blog that is on the RIGHT SIDE of the RECENT WIKI ACTIVITY page, wondered how's my winning streak...pretty sure you wanted to KNOW my....WINNING STREAK! I'll tell you what's my score is. 1st of all, the one who introduced me to the MIRACLE BATTLE CARDDASS GAME, causing me to spent too much money on collecting all of the cards that I wanted which is technically....ALL OF THEM in the One Piece Series and some from Toriko and Dragonball Kai series..... Let's call him Kame for now. He's a huge Dragonball fan. Yeah, so far, this game has 5 series.....One Piece, Dragonball Kai, Toriko, Naruto, and Hunter X Hunter. And yes, the series for DB is called Dragonball Kai in the card game. No error there. One Piece and Dragonball Kai came first in 2009, then Toriko, then recently Naruto and Hunter X Hunter. So far, the score between me and Kame is 6 - 8 I'm 6 and Kame is 8. Reason is that when we first start playing against each other, he keeps beating me in terms of power b/c Dragonball Kai cards are very reliant on power and they get more powerful as they get a certain token throughout the game. By comparision, One Piece cards are weaker. They don't powerup through the same method like Dragonball Kai however to make up for that, they use special effects and among those are Devil Fruits which can equipped to almost any One Piece character if they have enough tokens. However, because OP cards are reliant on weird effects, it requires more JPN to read them to use them so that's why I lost the first 5 games. However, as times goes on, now I can read all of my One Piece cards and managed to gain victories. So now the score is 6-8. Now for my host family. I have a host brother and host sister. They both like One Piece and I would give them any cards that I already have. So as a result, they happily accept them. Right now, they both have a deck. I played against them so now the score is.... 8 - 7 I'm 8 and my host brother is 7. At first, I won the 1st 3 games. The first game, he used my own cards but later he made his own deck for the other matches. then he won the next 3. Then I had a lead with 4-3. then eventually it was 5-5. Then he won next two and I won next 3...so now 8-7.... I did admit that he did corrected me a few times on how to use the cards correctly. Next 2-1 I'm 2 and host sister is 1 I didn't know that my host sister was interested in OP cards so that's my I played against my host brother more before. So recently I give her cards as well and eventually she had enough cards to make her own deck. Well, before that, the first game was when we both were using 2 different bought starter decks. In a random selection, she picked the red deck. I had the blue deck. The red deck was so much stronger than the blue. Not b/c of the colors but b/c the red deck was newer and more well builted. So I lost easily at first but then won the next two. I do admit, they both did give a hard time despite that I have a lot more cards than them. Yes, I did gave each of them a few powerful cards. So yeah....that's my battle score so far..... Category:Blog posts